


Knock on Wood Konoha Part II

by llewellynprince



Series: Chronicles of Years [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aburame Clan, Angst, BAMF!Iruka, F/M, Gen, Hatred, Humor, Hunter Nin, Inuzuka Clan, M/M, Multi, Mystery, People just don't stay dead!, Secrets, Uchiha Clan-centric, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llewellynprince/pseuds/llewellynprince
Summary: Konohagakure has settled into an uneasy peace after the Battle of the Hattori Gates, but Iruka and his allies know Danzo is just waiting in the shadows. Naruto finds himself torn between his loyalty to the village and his loyalty to Iruka, as Kakashi struggles to balance his conflicting beliefs and his relationship with Iruka.When Danzo's first strike comes, Kakashi finds himself standing alone and carrying the future of the village on his shoulders as he searches for the Three Clans and the only chance they have for the village's survival.





	Knock on Wood Konoha Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Sequal to Knock on Wood Konoha Part I
> 
> I still own nothing and have borrowed certain elements from other Animes/Mangas. I will do my best to note where I borrowed things, but if you pick up something I forgot, please let me know!
> 
> This story picks up directly after the last chapter of Knock on Wood Konoha Part I.

ooo000ooo

Chapter 1  
Saisho yoake  
First dawn

Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with. – Brodi Ashton, Everneath

ooo000ooo

Present Day

:Umino Iruka’s Apartment, Konohagakure: :

Kakashi woke to warm sunlight and soft skin. Iruka still asleep and sprawled on the right half of the bed. Kakashi could have sworn he’d been on that side of the bed when they fell asleep last night. Maybe Iruka hadn’t been kidding when he said an argument over the side of the bed had ended his relationship with Hana. He wondered if he could swap their positions with a jutsu without waking up the Hanta Taichou.

The scrap of a chair across the kitchen floor made him freeze. Kakashi had realized almost immediately after moving in that Iruka’s apartment was rarely quiet. Iruka had special wards in place that soundproofed each room depending on who was where, but he rarely active them unless he and Kakashi were ripping each other’s clothes off. Neither teacher was comfortable with their former students hearing them in bed and Iruka had put a knocking rule in place that everyone seemed to conveniently forget when it suited them. Kakashi had lost track of how many times they’d been interrupted, and he’d even threatened Itachi with Chidori once, the haze of lust preventing Kakashi from recognizing who’d walking in on them at the time. Itachi had thought it was hilarious and told Kakashi to try his best, which had effectively killed Kakashi’s mood and put him on the opposite end of Iruka’s anger for picking a fight with Itachi. It was still a sore spot between them, as Kakashi still didn’t like the realization that Iruka and Itachi’s bond meant they put one another first when it came to any personal relationships.

His ninkin surprisingly liked Itachi and were wary of Iruka. They’d learned very quickly that Iruka didn’t like a mess and he wasn’t afraid to make them clean, so they were careful around the apartment. They were allowed free range of the Inuzuka and Aburame Compounds and Iruka’s apartment, but they avoided all three because it was almost always crowded, and they weren’t used to the familiarity the Three Clans shared. Iruka almost always had one of the Uchiha wolves with him at night now, the whole pack roamed the village freely, along with Kurama who was back to the housecat size, but still manage to make everyone who remembered that night uncomfortable. Iruka had insisted the two packs could get along, but after one of the wolves had called Pakun bite-sized, Kakashi’s ninkin had lost their patience and none of them were comfortable around Moro herself.

He slipped out of bed and moved silently through the apartment. His stuff was mixed in with Iruka’s now and Itachi and Obito’s and Naruto and Sasuke’s. He’d almost made it out the door the other day wearing Obito’s vest. Kakashi kept stealing Naruto’s ramen out of the fridge and claiming it was just his effort to make the boy eat vegetables. Sasuke had taken to swiping his expensive, freshly sharpened kunai whenever he ran out of his own and forgetting to mention it. Kakashi had been horribly embarrassed in a training match with Asuma the other day when he’d thrown a kunai so dull it had bounced off the other man’s vest. Thankfully Asuma had thought it was hilarious and had laughed even harder when Kakashi had cursed Sasuke and Naruto and all their ancestors.

What he hadn’t moved in, he’d stored in the Hatake Compound. Sakumo hadn’t moved back there either, choosing instead to reside in the Inuzuka Compound with Tsume. Kakashi hadn’t actually spoken to his father face to face, much to the loud annoyance of Iruka and the understanding disapproval of Itachi. He hadn’t had an honest conversation with Obito yet either, just passing greetings where they both tried to make it seem like everything was alright. It wasn’t, but neither was willing to be the first to admit it. 

Realizations were setting in and Kakashi silently toed Iruka’s sandals out of the way as he moved though the living room. He hadn’t realized he was going to have to get used to someone else’s clothes on his floor. Someone else’s food in the fridge. Someone stealing his favorite pillow and hogging the sheets. Someone existing in his space like he’d been keeping an opening for them all his life and he hadn’t even realized it.

He hadn’t realized that if you got one Uchiha, you got them all.

Case in point, the three lounging around Iruka’s kitchen like there wasn’t anything strange about breaking past someone else’s wards and then drinking his tea as the sun rose. 

Uchiha Takehito, Naka and Emi were sprawled around his small kitchen table, seemingly unbothered to have three grown men crammed around a tiny kitchen table. The Uchiha, Kakashi was coming to realize with a heavy sense of dread, had no concept or care for personal space once you were in their group. Kakashi wasn’t sure when he’d been accepted, but he was getting the point that he wanted a refund on the membership.

“Yo,” Naka yawned over his tea, “Have anything for breakfast?”

“You mean you haven’t already checked the fridge?” Kakashi asked, putting as much sarcasm as he could manage into the statement. They either missed it completely or chose to ignore it. 

“We did, didn’t realize recognize anything in there though,” Naka made a face.

“Something’s growing in your vegetable drawer,” Emi added, she was eyeing Kakashi’s mask with disapproval. None of the Uchiha liked it and they seem to take actual offense when he wore it around them. They didn’t seem to care about his status in the village either, though Iruka had told him they were aware that Kakashi was on the shortlist to be the Rokudaime Hokage. When Kakashi had asked about their reaction to the news, Iruka had changed the subject and Kakashi had dropped it in favor of avoiding another fight and a chance to get laid, something that was becoming rarer and rarer.

He wasn’t surprised there was something growing in the fridge, Kakashi and Iruka had been too busy to cook in the last month, let along keep it well stocked. Naruto’s ramen was probably the freshest thing in there.

Naka’s stomach grumbled. Kakashi stared at the three of them in disbelief. it was beginning to dawn on Kakashi that Iruka hadn’t been kidding when he said the Uchiha got their hearts broken so often because they took everyone at face value until it was too late. These three considered him family because he was with Iruka, which meant he was afforded every honor and every annoyance that came with being family. They expected him to make them breakfast because they were family and they were hungry and that’s what family did. 

The thought settled heavily onto Kakashi’s shoulders as he turned and walked back into his bedroom. Iruka was still asleep, tangled in the sheets, a beautiful contrast of white cotton and sun-kissed tan skin. Kakashi crawled back into bed, cuddled up to Iruka and savored the heat for a moment, then gave Iruka a firm kick and rolled himself into the sheets. 

Iruka yelped when he hit the floor. “What the hell was that for?”

“Your family is in the kitchen demanding food.” Kakashi buried his head under a pillow as Iruka stumbled to his feet with a curse and headed towards the kitchen.

ooo000ooo

Present Day

: :Uchiha Compound, Konohagakure: :

Kakashi stopped in a tree outside the compound to check the progress of repairing the Uchiha Compound. After a weeklong stay in the hospital, then another week in the custody of T+ I and Ibiki, they’d returned to the Compound two weeks before. Kakashi hadn’t set foot inside but he made a point to stop by and check on things at least every other day. 

Of course, his version of checking on them was to sit in a tree and spy. Tsunade tried to stop by in person but she also had never set foot in the compound. She had short, polite conversations with whatever Uchiha was closest to the gate and then made Iruka have tea, i.e. sake, with her a few times a week. They sniped at one another over their cups and left ANBU exhausted from waiting one edge for the first physical blow to come. Kakashi had made it through one meeting and then declared he was never going to another.

The ocean of people in Iruka’s life had pushed their way into Kakashi’s without hesitation. Obito, Iruka, Itachi and Sasuke had chosen to split their time between Iruka’s apartment and the compound. Naruto refused to leave Iruka or Sasuke, and along with the Rookie 11 and Hanta, was the only non-Three Clan member to be allowed in the Uchiha Compound. 

Iruka had sworn to Toshiro’s ailing grandmother that he’d keep the boy safe, and when she’d died the week after the battle, Iruka had officially been given guardianship over his father. Kakashi had had a very pleasant talk with jounin Hitsugaya, in a very dark alley, very late one night when there had been absolutely no witnesses around and he had explained in depth what would happen if he heard the man threatening Iruka again. 

Kabuto was rarely far from Itachi or Sasuke. Yajirobi kept a close eye on Iruka’s new heart and Itachi’s health and with his newly developing relationship with Gai, Konoha’s Green Beast was frequently in attendance. Konohamaru didn’t like to be away from Naruto or Hinata too often. And of course the Rookie 11 and the rest of the Hanta. And now the Uchiha, the Inuzuka and the Aburame who had no qualms about walking through any unlocked door without knocking.

Kikyo and Tsume were a matter unto themselves. Kakashi was furious with himself for never realizing that Tsume was more than she appeared, and he wasn’t the only shinobi in the village to feel that way. Now that he was aware there was more to her, he’d been hyper-focused on figuring out how she’d hidden it. But even using the sharingan he couldn’t figure it out. He couldn’t even pick up an inkling of the suffocating chakra she’d displayed during the battle, though no one had forgotten her threats of war with the village. Ironically, Tsume had the Konohagakure shinobi more on edge than the Uchiha and Kikyo was simply a mystery. Most of the village didn’t really believe she was Indra’s daughter and the matriarch of the entire Uchiha Clan, but no one had worked up the courage to talk to her, let alone ask. She and Kakashi had ended up alone in a room together once and the only words she’d spoken were, “For a genius, you’re pretty stupid.”

Kakashi had been seconds away from challenging her to a fight  
Iruka’s apartment was packed to the gills during the day and it was wearing on Kakashi’s already frayed nerves. The giant Mr. Uki still loomed over the Hatake estate. Kakashi had suspicions that it was still growing, but he hadn’t had the time to examine it. Kotetsu just pretended to look confused whenever the subject came up.

He turned back into the compound. The Uchiha had refused any help when Tsunade had offered to make cleaning and preparing the compound missions for a few genin teams. The Hanta, Inuzuka and Aburame were the only others comfortable pushing their way into the compound and the Uchiha’s readjustment to the world.

The village itself had settled into a state of lazy anticipation and panicked curiosity. Kakashi had already tracked dozens of villagers who’d changed their normal patterns of travel to walk by the Uchiha compound. A few brave ones had even spoken to members of the clan. Kakashi wasn’t the only shinobi who’d taken to checking in on the clan or hiding in the trees outside the compound. Iruka had told him the first night that the entire clan knew he, and the others with the same habit, were there. He’d also assured Kakashi that as long as they stayed outside the compound none of the Uchiha would take action.

Fugaku exited one of the larger homes, carrying a pile of tatami mats. Kakashi watched him unroll and hang them by hand, then use a broom to beat out the dust. A civilian could have done that task, Kakashi mused, but the Uchiha clan leader didn’t seem to mind wearing clothes worn at the seams and being covered in dust. Watching him carry out chores didn’t fit the stories he’d heard of Wicked-Eye Fugaku, the ferocious Uchiha who’d supposedly hated the village and never smiled. Kakashi had counted six so far. They were small, just the barest upturns to the corners of his lips, but they were definitely smiles and strikingly similar to the small private smiles he’d seen grace Iruka and Itachi when they thought no one was looking.

He stiffened, then forced himself to relax as Sakumo joined Fugaku, laughing and ducking when Fugaku sent a gust of dust at him. Kakashi unconsciously leaned forward, watching his father laugh and shock Fugaku back with a small strike of lightning that briefly made the Uchiha’s hair rise. He’d never seen his father play like that. 

Kakashi felt a pang of longing as he watched his father. The intense desire to push close put off by the cold logic that Kakashi has grown up without him. And the tiny, dreadful knot that thought Kakashi’s childish accusations about his father’s choice had played a part in his suicide. 

Tsunade hadn’t allowed anyone who’d been resurrected or taken part in the battle to rejoin the mission rotation yet. Too worried about chakra exhaustion or PTSD or any so far unseen side effect of coming back from the dead. Privately she’d confided to Kakashi and Jiraya that she wasn’t sure how to let them back in. The village had filled in the holes they had left, Iruka was still just a chunin despite his position of as Captain of the Hanta and most of its members were still chunin as well. Naruto was still a damn genin because he hadn’t yet taken the chunin exam and so were Sasuke and Obito. Tsunade could force promote all the chunin to jounin, but that kind of field promotion outside of a war wasn’t always looked on favorably. And she couldn’t do it for any genin to chunin. She was afraid that it might be taken as a sign of favoritism and make reintegration even more difficult and Kakashi agreed. No one had come out and said anything but there were whispers and a healthy amount of fear for the power displayed by the three clans and the Hanta. 

What did the Uchiha want, he wondered. They hadn’t made any move to interact with their fellow shinobi or the villagers. They seemed content to live in their little bubble and ignore the rest of the world.

ooo000ooo

Present Day

: :Uchiha Compound, Konohagakure: :

It had been a weird month Naruto mused, as he swept up a pile of dirt on one of the side streets in the Uchiha compound. The village seemed like it was hovering on the edge of something but refused to actually jump and instead just teetered awkwardly. Tsunade was always angry and Iruka was even worse. Kakashi-sensei seemed like he was refusing to admit there was anything weird happening and Naruto knew for a fact that he still hadn’t spoken to his father. Itachi was getting very passive aggressive about it.

Iruka was too busy balancing Hanta with the Academy and the Mission Desk and Toshiro and Naruto and simultaneously ignoring and doting on his resurrected family. He and Tsunade were in some kind of stalemate and she kept bugging Naruto for status updates and information he wasn’t all that comfortable telling her. 

It had been amazing to get to know Sasuke and Iruka’s family though. Mikoto was awesome and she always had a story to tell him about Kushina. She didn’t take shit from anyone either. Naruto had watched in awe as she handed Iruka and Fugaku their butts when they argued. Even Kotetsu tried not to make her angry and he thought it was fun to drive Iruka and Kakashi up the wall.

The rest of the Uchiha were at the same time the weirdest and the coolest people Naruto had ever met. They had no shortage of epic and ridiculous stories and jutsus to share. They’d embraced Naruto as one of their own. In fact, they’d kind of adopted all of the Rookie 11 and even Naruto had noticed that it had strained their relationships with the rest of Konoha’s shinobi. There was a wariness that hadn’t been there before. It wasn’t the disgust and mistrust Naruto remembered from his childhood, but it was something else that hurt just as much.

Sakura was being snubbed by her fellow medi-nin students at the hospital, though she refused to admit it bothered her. She had thrown herself into her relationship with Taka, much to Iruka’s dismay and gotten into more than a few fights defending him. And if people had avoided Sasuke in the Academy, it was nothing compared to what they were doing now. It made Naruto angry on his rival’s behalf, though Sasuke hadn’t really noticed, he hadn’t been interested in anything but his family lately.

Naruto had been trying to think of what to do to fix everything, but he couldn’t pin down the exact problem. The Uchiha weren’t making any effort to reintegrate and Naruto had never seen Tsunade tread so lightly about a subject in public. The Konoha Council was under house arrest with 24-hour guard curtesy of ANBU. Tsunade had banned any Uchiha, Inuzuka, Aburame, Hanta, Rookie 11 or persons remotely relayed to them from setting foot within a thousand feet of the compound and to the surprise of everyone, none had tried. So far.

Sakura swept a cloud of dust into Naruto’s face and watched him sneeze uncontrollably for several minutes.

“What did you do that for?!” Naruto shrieked when he could finally breath again.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Stop being dramatic, it was just a little dirt.”

Naruto glared at her and sulked over to the other end of the street and out of the range of Sakura’s broom. “I thought you were at the hospital today?”

Sakura shrugged, moved the broom in violent arcs over the cobblestone. “I finished early.”

She was lying but Naruto didn’t call her out on it. Maybe it was time for him and Sasuke to visit the hospital? Maybe he could convince Itachi and Kabuto to do it. There was no one more feared in the village right now than those two. Which wasn’t fair and it made Naruto angry all over. Itachi and Kabuto were two of the kindest people he’d ever met and sure, they could be terrifying in battle, but they’d dedicated their lives to protecting others and the village. Okay, so maybe Kabuto had strayed from that path for a little while, but he was back on it and more dedicated than ever.

If only the Council could realize the error of their ways and do the same, Naruto mused, the village could enjoy the peace, instead of waiting for the next war.

ooo000ooo

Present Day

: :Hokage’s Office, Konohagakure: :

They hadn’t shown one ounce of remorse since they’d been imprisoned mere hours after the battle. They’d remained defiant and unmoved by pleas to spare the village another war and unbending under threats of torture and execution. 

Tsunade had long ago lost her patience in dealing with them. As had Ibiki. Neither of them was comfortable allowing the Three Clans and the Council to be in the same room and they’d been hesitant to allow the Yamanaka to handle the interrogations because of Ino’s loyalty to the Rookie 11. Her actions at in the Battle at the Hattori Gates had cemented her clan’s faith in her abilities to lead as her father had and they’d named her Clan Leader despite her age a few days later. Though the clan itself hadn’t interacted with the Uchiha, Ino was a frequent quest at their compound and made no secret where her personal loyalties lay.

The Nara had followed a similar track, though Shikimaru’s mother still held the reigns for the clan. The Akimichi were actively trying to keep the peace as factions throughout all of Konoha’s clans started to form. A rumor had started to spread that the Uchiha wanted to reform the Military Police to gain back the influence they’d once had, and the idea had not been well received.

Tsunade wasn’t sure who had started the rumor, Iruka had vehemently denied that any of the Uchiha were interested in bringing back the organization they considered a punishment and she believed him. The Tenshi Heisoban, and she still didn’t know exactly what that was, frequently ended up playing mediator between the Uchiha and the village leadership, a position she knew he wasn’t happy about. Neither was Kakashi, the brat hadn’t said anything outright, but she could imagine the strain it put on their budding relationship. Iruka on one side and Kakashi so clearly on the other. She suspected that the strain on Iruka was the reason the rest of the Uchiha weren’t venturing far outside their compound and the two clans they trusted. They were trying to keep some of the weight off Iruka’s shoulders, but he was the only member of the clan truly immersed in the village and the only one with enough standing to actually maintain the fragile balance that had come into existence after the Battle at the Hattori Gates.

Tsunade still wasn’t sure which path the village was going to take. No one seemed willing to make a decision and stick with it and while Tsunade knew she could force a decision, she was hesitant. Though the Council was under arrest, they still had supporters and more than Tsunade had expected. Iruka still adamantly believed that Danzo was alive, though he didn’t have any proof. And Kakashi and his fellow jounin were focused on identifying members of Root. The names they’d uncovered so far had sent a chill down Tsunade’s spine. Root had infiltrated the village leadership much more effectively than anyone had realized.

It made the list of people Tsunade could trust very short and couldn’t have come at a worst time. Something was about to happen with Iruka. Tsunade didn’t know what and the Academy sensei played dumb whenever she asked, but something was coming. An eerie calm had settled over the teacher in the last couple of days, the calm before the storm Tsunade’s instincts told her.

ooo000ooo

Present Day

: :Namikaze Home, Konohagakure: :

Kakashi sighed and refused to admit he was pouting. Minato sat across from him and poured three cups of tea without speaking. Kikyo sat silently next to him, unabashedly studying Kakashi.

Kakashi coiled tighter and tighter in the silence. It had always been one of Minato’s favorite tactics to get him to admit what was bothering him. And apparently it still worked.

“I’m dating Iruka.” Kakashi blurted out. 

Minato smiled, “I’m happy for you.”

Kakashi reluctantly took the cup of tea the Yondaime held out. Minato sat back, handed Kikyo a cup and sipped his own. Kakashi did his best not to acknowledge the Uchiha matriarch. If her amused look was anything to go by, he wasn’t succeeding.

“I’m glad you’re happy Kakashi. I was always worried that you’d never find anyone you wanted to spend your life with,” Minato’s smile was genuine, soft, encouraging.

“I did. He is, I mean, I think he is,” Kakashi rambled and finally took another sip of tea to stop himself from talking. Apparently, he was going to revert to his embarrassing five-year-old self when faced with his sensei. “How did you know with Kushina?”

Minato blinked, clearly surprised by the question. Kikyo raised an eyebrow and sipped her tea. It occurred to Kakashi too late that it might not have been an appropriate question in front of her.

“I was in love with Kushina for a long time Kakashi, before she noticed me.” Minato offered. “I knew the first day I met her.”

Kakashi had heard the story hundreds of times, had told it just as many, but somehow it wasn’t the same comfort it had been before. “But how did you know?” There had to have been some physical reaction, something solid, physical proof.

“It’s a feeling Kakashi, it’s different for everyone.” Minato tried to explain.

Kikyo snorted and rolled her eyes. Minato ignored her but Kakashi snapped, “What would you know?”

“Kakashi!” Minato snapped, disapproval radiating out of every pore.

Kakashi sunk back into the couch and pouted. It had been years since anyone had talked to him like that.

Kikyo, infuriatingly, just looked amused. “It’s fine. You can snap all you want little one, but it’s not going to solve your problem.”

“I don’t have a problem.” Kakashi muttered. Little one?!? What the hell did that mean?

Minato sighed, disapproval slid into disappointment and somehow, that hurt worse. “Kakashi, you’re not going to solve any of your problems if you don’t talk about them. It’s like learning a new jutsu. You have to understand all the parts and pieces to understand the whole problem.”

“Everything is fine,” Kakashi insisted, flashing back to the days when he was six and denying that anything outside of training and being a shinobi was important.

“You realize that’s a problem, right?” Kikyo asked.

Kakashi glanced at her.

“Life isn’t perfect Hatake, it’s not supposed to be. It’s supposed to be painful and confusing and exhilarating.” Kikyo explained.

“If you ever feel steady on your feet and confident in everything, it just means you’ve become stagnant and stopped growing.” Minato added, “It’s not a good thing.”

“Did you ever feel that way?” Kakashi asked.

Minato nodded, “I did. Then the Nine-tails appeared, and I realized how wrong I had been.” He offered a sad smile. “It happens to the best of us Kakashi, no matter how strong we are. The best thing you can do is recognize it and push through.” He paused. “But you do have to admit there’s a problem to begin with.”

Kakashi glanced away, staring at the wall. Minato sighed and settled in, determined to wait him out. 

Kikyo, apparently more aware than either of them, rolled her eyes again and disappeared in a puff of smoke and leaves.

Something in Kakashi relaxed just slightly. “I haven’t talked to them.”

Minato perked up, “Haven’t talked to-, oh.” Now he was frowning openly at Kakashi, who tried to shrink out of his sight. “So you haven’t talked to Obito or Sakumo. Well, I guess I’m flattered to be the only loved one you want to talk too.” The words sounded comforting but Kakashi sensed the underlying disapproval and glared balefully at his beloved teacher.

“They’re your best friend and father, Kakashi, you don’t think you’re being disrespectful ignoring two people who died for you?” Minato wasn’t pulling his punches now.

Anger rose in Kakashi, “You haven’t been around, you-“

Minato held up a hand and Kakashi fell silent immediately. “I buried my wife and left behind my son Kakashi, and a teammate I considered a son.”

Kakashi flushed.

“The guilt I feel about that is suffocating at times. Even seeing how well both of you turned out isn’t enough to make it better and I didn’t willingly leave.”

No, he hadn’t. Obito had, when he’s pushed Kakashi clear of those rocks. Sakumo had, when he’d plunged the tanto into his stomach.

“None of us left because you weren’t enough Kakashi.”

Kakashi fiddled with his tea cup and avoided his sensei’s kind blue eyes.

ooo000ooo

Present Day

: :Umino Iruka’s Apartment, Konohagakure: :

Kakashi loomed dangerously over Takehiko and Takeshi until the two Uchiha grew tired of ignoring him and took the hint. Iruka absent-mindedly waved from where he was buried in grading papers as they left and Kakashi double checked all the doors and windows in the apartment. Iruka was stretching when he finally returned to the living room and Kakashi made a flying leap to grab him before he could return to his grading. 

“I still have grading left Kakashi,” Iruka sighed and snuggled into Kakashi’s warmth.

“It’s time to sleep Iruka.” Kakashi tightened his arms around the chunin. “It’s been a long day.”

Iruka snorted, “You just want sex before bed.”

Kakashi hummed, pretending to look thoughtful, “I supposed sex would be nice, but only if you’re in the mood sensei!” Kakashi leered.

Iruka laughed as Kakashi pulled him into the bedroom, grading well and truly forgotten as Kakashi set to work pealing both of them of their clothes and toppling them onto the bed.

He took it slow, savoring the passionate Academy teacher and the quiet connection that continued to grow between them. Iruka was a quivering mess by the time Kakashi was satisfied and exhausted and collapsed on Iruka’s chest.

Iruka stretched but made no move to dislodge the limpet Kakashi tended to become after sex. He ran his hands through Kakashi’s hair, his nails scrapping the sensitive skin and Kakashi melted a little more.

“I love you,” Iruka’s voice was quiet, but steady, calm, confident.

Kakashi stiffened, mind whirling. What should he say? He should say it back, right? That’s what you did in a relationship. Not that Kakashi had had that many and none that had ever gotten this ar. Iruka started to shake and terror swept over Kakashi as it occurred to him that the chunin was crying. He sat up, moving to comfort Iruka without stopping to think about how to actually do that.

“Iruk-“ Kakashi stopped, eyes narrowed. Iruka had a hand clamped over his mouth, his eyes suspicious bright and his cheeks slightly pink. The bastard was laughing. Kakashi growled, dropping back down to squeeze the chunin until he stopped laughing. “You bastard.”

Iruka wheezed, “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, stop!” Kakashi relaxed his grip and buried his face in Iruka’s chest. They lapsed into silence for a minute, as Kakashi tried to calm his raging emotions and Iruka caught his breath. “I wasn’t joking Kakashi. I do love you, but you don’t need to say anything.”

Kakashi rubbed his cheek against Iruka’s sternum. “I will say it. Not yet, but I will.”

Iruka hummed, arms wrapping around Kakashi comfortingly. Kakashi fell asleep to the steady beat of Iruka’s heart.

ooo000ooo

Present Day

: :Konoha Council Residence, Konohagakure: :

To say Tsume was unimpressed with Konohagakure’s current ANBU was an understatement. The two squads currently on shift to guard the Council had been taken down in less than a minute. One by the four Inuzuka shinobi she’d brought with her, the other by Tsume herself. Incapacitated but not seriously harmed, they’d been restrained and Tsume had made sure the two team leaders, Inoshishi and Tora were wide awake and paying attention when she had her shinobi drag Koharu and Homura from their beds.

To their credit, the two Council members had ceased any resistance when they’d recognized their invaders were Inuzuka and allowed themselves to be pulled into the living room. Koharu sneered when she saw Tsume sprawled in front of the low table and she and Homaru took seats opposite the Inuzuka matriarch. 

“Good-evening,” Tsume purred and one of her shinobi brought out tea in Koharu’s family set. The faded symbol of a family that had longed to be important but never offered anything to justify decorated the cups. Repainted several times over the set’s existence, the current layer was starting to chip, and several flakes fell as the Inuzuka chunin served tea.

“What do you want dog?” Homura growled.

With a flick of her wrist Tsume took his head off. It landed and rolled across the tatami mats, coming to rest in front of the two ANBU captains. 

Koharu didn’t even blink as his blood splattered her face and his body slowly slumped to the side. She watched Tsume carelessly shake the blood off her hand and pick up her cup of tea. The Inuzuka who’d served it quickly made the third cup disappear. Koharu briefly, pointlessly wondered what would happen to the tea set. An inheritance from her grandmother when she was only a girl, she’d actually been rather fond of it.

Inoshishi and Tora watch, silent, though the Inuzuka hadn’t bothered to put them under any silencing jutsu. Both were experienced enough to know their teams were outmatched. There was no need to pick a pointless battle when it was clear Tsume would simply kill anyone in her path. And frankly, neither was willing to lose their teammates trying to protect Koharu or Homura after what they had done. Tsume’s suffocating chakra was back, thought tightly controlled and it made them both uneasy.

Koharu and the Inuzuka matriarch faced one another down across the table. Koharu refused to acknowledge the cup of tea in front of her. She would never lower herself to sharing a pot with the woman who’d killed her father and grandfather and cost her family their standing among the clans of Konohagakure.

“Not even your last cup?” Tsume taunted, clearly aware of Koharu’s thoughts.

“Not even in death,” the last Utatane stated.

Tsume smiled. “Never could get past your personal grudges could you.”

“I have always put everything aside for the good of the village.” And she had. She had never spoken of what transpired between her family and Tsume, aware that it would have caused a volatile rift in the village. She had never forgiven her either. The foul-mouthed, rowdy kunoichi was the exact opposite of everything Koharu had been raised to be, aside from deadly. It was the only trait both women shared and they both excelled at it. While Tsume preferred a more in your face approach, the opposite of a true shinobi, Koharu preferred to operate in the shadows. She had set her own traps for Tsume. Trusted individuals who would carry on the mission after her death.

And there was no doubt she was about to die. Tsume wouldn’t have risked alienating the village at such a vital time for anything less than an execution.

“Tell me where he is child, and I’ll make your death painless.” Tsume promised.

“Who?”

“Don’t play dumb,” Tsume growled, what little patience she had was already gone.

“Did you expect me to make this easy for you?” Koharu hissed, taking a grim pleasure in Tsume’s frustration. “I won’t allow the Three Clans to hurt this village more than they already have.”

“The Three Clans are the only reason this village is still standing many times over,” Tsume returned.

“You unwashed-lot have been a mar on this village since the day that meddling woman brought you here.”

“Careful insulting a god who already doesn’t like you, little one. You might find what little luck you’ve got left gone when you need it most.” Tsume smirked as Koharu blanched. She and Homura had always shared Danzo’s unnatural fear of the Uchiha, especially the members of its main bloodline. Danzo had been almost forty before he’d gained enough courage to actually speak to Kikyo one on one and it hadn’t been until after Tobirama’s death that he’d openly criticized the clan. Their sensei hadn’t completely trusted the Uchiha, but he’d been close with both Kikyo and her husband, Kagami. Rumors had persisted for years that Tobirama was the father of one of her sons, though none of the three had ever publicly commented on it.

Danzo had long ago discovered the rumors were true, when members of Root had witnessed Fugaku using the First Hokage’s famed, and until then unseen, wood release during a battle. While a wood release was rare, it still occurred; but the First’s technique had been different from the rest and was believed to have died out when his granddaughter had never been able to use it. Watching Fugaku summon the technique with what their operatives had called relative ease, had cemented Root’s belief that the bloodline of Uchiha Fugaku was a mix. Tainted with Senju blood through Kikyo’s son and later with Sarutobi blood, through Obito and Iruka’s biological mother. Why the clan had allowed such mingling to occur Koharu had never been sure. And, perhaps surprisingly, she had never shared Danzo’s belief that they’d been trying to make their bloodline stronger. The Uchiha had been always been strict about who joined their clan, but Root’s surveillance had revealed they had very little concern with whom their members decided to fool around with. Many of the Uchiha had married or had children with partners outside the clan, without those significant family members ever being made Uchiha.

The newly returned Uchiha Mai had been one. She’d married a civilian and had three sons with him before her death and none had ever been made members of her clan. They’d been part of the countless number of civilians who’d died the night of the Nine-Tails Attack and Fugaku had personally burned their bodies before Root could get their hands on them. Given the tendency of the Uchiha to latch on to one person in an unhealthy fashion, Koharu could understand why many refused to join. 

“Your grandfather died for his cowardice, your father for his beliefs. You’ll only die for your insolence, Koharu.” Tsume warned. “Unless you take your final moments to truly do something good for the village and tell me where he is.”

“I have done something good for the village.” Koharu straightened her back. “And I will continue to serve the village long after my death.”

Tsume smiled, “You are not Hanta little girl. You don’t get to be buried in the village’s heart to be called upon again. If you’re lucky I’ll let them carve your name into the Memorial Stone. If you tell me where he is.”

Koharu remained silent. Regardless of what Tsume threatened, Danzo would see to it that Koharu and Homura were honored for their sacrifice once he returned to the village. Perhaps statues of them in front of the Hokage’s Tower. “There are other ways to serve, Tsume.”

The Inuzuka grinned and unease unfurled in Koharu’s gut. “Like being a sleeper?” 

Two Aburame jounin entered. Their bugs followed, surrounding her four sleeper agents in a cloud. Koharu stilled. All four agents dropped to the ground like stones. 

A chill settled over Koharu. “How did you find out?” 

Tsume looked insultingly sympathetic, “Oh child, you aren’t that good. That little Root seal you like to use on your soldier’s is ridiculously obvious.”

When they’d first gotten inklings of Root’s existence, the first thing the Hanta had done was identify the jutsu they used to seal their members. The Mangekon Sharingan could identify the chakra signature it left on its bearer and both the Inuzuka hounds and the Aburame bugs could track it. They’d never revealed that to anyone outside the Hanta though, not even Sandaime. Tsume knew Koharu well enough to know that she knew her death was imminent, and she’d left pieces in play. It wasn’t hard for her shinobi to track Koharu’s movements and then identify the sleepers she’d picked. Tsume had been more concerned that Koharu had put sleepers in play to harm Naruto and Sasuke, but apparently Koharu had decided to focus her last act of violence on Tsume herself.

It was a wasted effort, but then, no one in Koharu’s family was good at letting things go. Kuromoro entered. Stalking around behind Tsume and pinning his cold gaze on Koharu.

“Little girl.” He growled. 

Koharu leaned away. She’d never liked dogs as a child and she’d downright hated them ever since the Inuzuka had arrived in the village. Kuromoro and his pack made her uneasy, mutts with the ability to talk like humans. It was unnatural.

Tsume sighed and a small prick of sympathy flashed in her. Poor little Koharu, who’d taken up her beloved father’s war on his deathbed and never stopped to think that maybe he’d been wrong. Once, long ago when this thing had started, Tsume had considered taking the little girl in, raising her as an Inuzuka and giving her a better life than the one she’d ended up living. But her hatred had been so strong and Tsume had refused to bring that kind of hatred near the Uchiha. She wasn’t going to risk them just for one wayward child. Thus, she’d left Koharu to be guided by what was left of her family and then she’d fallen in with Danzo and there had been no turning back.

Not even Tobirama had been able to guide her back onto the right path and eventually he had stepped away to let her make her own decisions. Tsume hadn’t agreed with him, but Tobirama had been fully wrapped up with Kikyo and the Uchiha at that time and then the war and he hadn’t had any extra time to spare.

It was simply the way life had gone and unfortunately for Koharu, it hadn’t gone in her favor.

Inoshishi and Tora watched as Tsume put her tea down and stood. They’d both memorized everything that was happening and every word that had been said. Confident Tsume had no interest in killing them, they were making sure they were ready to report to the Hokage everything that had happened. The trial hadn’t even been set for Koharu and Homura, so Tsume was stepping far, far beyond what was her right.

Kuromoro peered at Koharu, “Still refusing to cooperate little girl?”

Koharu pursed her lips and refused to respond. She didn’t talk to animals.

Tsume shook her head. “Being stubborn and being foolish are two different things.” It was entertaining, even cute when the Uchiha were stubborn because Tsume knew why they were. With Koharu it was just annoying. 

“Very well,” Kuromoro growled and in a flash snapped his jaws around Koharu’s neck. The force of his bite broke her neck and crushed her windpipe and he released her to fall to the floor. She twitched, gasped for breath as she slowly suffocated from her inability to breath. The Inuzuka shinobi left and Tsume and Kuromoro paused on their way out the door to release the binding jutsu on the ANBU.

ooo000ooo

Present Day

: :Umino Iruka’s Apartment, Konohagakure: :

Kakashi came awake slowly, stretching and reaching over for Iruka. He’d gone to sleep on top of the chunin and somehow ended up firmly on the left side of the bed, again. His arm hit cold sheets and Kakashi blinked his eyes open. The bed was empty. 

Kakashi reached out with his chakra and checked the apartment. It was empty. Naruto and Sasuke had already left, probably to train. Toshiro must have headed out to the academy. Itachi and Kabuto were always coming and going at odd hours. 

Iruka wasn’t anywhere in the apartment. Kakashi had thought today was Iruka’s day off but maybe he’d misremembered the dates. Or Iruka had been called in to fill in for someone. Kakashi hadn’t realized exactly how often that happened until they’d started dating and he realized that almost half of Iruka’s crazy schedule was him covering for others in an emergency. Kakashi was still formulating a plan in how to make that stop. They barely had any time together as it was and Itachi and Naruto had both offered to help.

Kakashi climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Iruka’s bag and vest were gone from the hanger by the door. There was a plate of food waiting for him in the oven and Kakashi made tea before he sat down to eat. He made it through one bite before something occurred to him. 

He rushed back to the bedroom. Most of Iruka’s clothes were still folded and put away neatly in his closet. But his weapons were gone. All the secret stashes and the hidden blades. On further investigation Iruka’s winter clothing was gone, the picture of Ikkaku and Kohari and the one of Iruka and Naruto were gone.

Iruka was gone.

ooo000ooo

…here we go again…

Translations  
Inoshishi – Boar  
Tiger - Tora


End file.
